thearfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realms of Thear
1E: The Realm That Was The Realm That Was was once ruled by the Ilith Kind. It was a time when Men and Centaurs were either slaves to the Ilith Kind or foreigners to Thear, living in the realm that is now known as the Fallen Realm, which was previously titled Eythe. The Masters-of-Knowing generally accept that the Realm That Was lasted nearly 4,000 years. The powerful magic that the Ilith Kind used during those years still lingers on today. As seen in the city currently known as Rosefall, which was home to the Ilith of Earthquakes, Zozoith. But it was never meant to last. In 1E 3968 those who were enslaved usurped against their masters. Centaurs and Man united under a single army with but one purpose... To enslave the enslavers. The usurpers spawned The First War, which lasted 26 years. The death count remains uncertain to this day, (though some Masters-of-Knowing believe the count to be near 5,000,000). The souls of the dead were said to have been thrown into the sky by the Ilith Kind; creating the Band of Souls. It wasn't until Man was able to obtain the prophecy from Prophecity that the war ended. The cunning of Man was used to turn the mythical beast known as Koloss against the Ilith Kind. The gargantuan beast obliterated the children of the gods, and with their deaths, the forces they held were lost. No longer controlled, the usurpers had condemned the lands of Thear to chaos. Huge mountain ranges sprouted like dandelions, lightning cracked the sky like an axe through wood, and ash burst from the earth like smoke from a candle. (Other powers that were lost can be found on the Ilith Kind's page). And thus began the second era. 2E: The Conquered Realm, Divided When the second era began, it was believed that the suffering of the world had ended with the first era. No more would slavery be alive in the world. No more would hate and despair rule the minds of men, women and children. No more was there any need for weapons and fighting. And for many years, this was true. A king was crowned. The First King, he was called. King Cyn Waymere. He was risen up to power by the people of Thear, by the centaurs and by Man. But it wasn't long before the First King decided that ruling all of Thear was too much power for one man to possess. So King Cyn Waymere brought together his council men, and together they devised the separation of the realms: The Far South would be granted to House Azmeren, a noble family that protected the would-be First King during the First War. The South would be taken by the First King himself, as that was where he called home. The North would be given to House Cyr, a strong and motivated family in search of power. And the Far North would be granted to the Guardians of the Prophecy, as the realm was too inhospitable for the likes of Man and Centaurs. After the realms were divided, the First King settled the matter of raising the proven Houses to Lords and Ladies of the various cities left behind by the now banished Ilith Kind. (Each section below separates that realm's cities, towns, villages and strongholds etc.) The Far North The Far North (a.k.a The Realm of Prophet) has long belonged to those who would guard the prophecy. A group of supernatural beings known as the Guardians of the Prophecy. Its thin arm of land stretches east for roughly 1,150 miles. Made of snow and ice, harsh landscapes and trickery of unimaginable power. Its vast forests and endless mountain ranges make it near inhospitable to those unaccustomed to its mystical ways. It boasts the largest mountain range in all of Thear, The Scarred Arm, which spreads out over 360 miles long and 150 miles wide. Along with the mystical forest known as The Path of Unreal, where nightmares become real and illusions drive the strongest minds into a cataclysmic spiral of madness. The only known village of the Far North is that of Snowmaple. Little is known of the strange and isolated village, except of course, it's inhabitants. The only known settlement of the Goliath race. The Lost City of Prophecity is located at the hand of the reaching arm. Only 7 occupy its ruins; those tasked with protecting the scrolls of fate. Its buildings are nought but rubble, overgrown with vines and moss. Their stone walls eroding in the harsh winds of the Far North's everlasting winter. Cities * Prophecity Villages * Snowmaple Other landmarks * Old Twins: Two rivers that run parallel to one another, ending in a huge waterfall. * The Scarred Arm: The largest mountain range in Thear. * The Path of Unreal: A mystical forest of unbearable terror. * Glassrock Point: Not much is known about this place. Its secrets are held by the Guardians of the Prophecy. * The Grasp: A bay at the hand of the Scarred Arm The North In 2E 22, The northern realm of Thear was gifted to House Cyr by the First King, Cyn Waymere, when he crowned Malos Cyr the King of the North and Protect of the Northern Realm. King Malos Cyr took the city now known as Cyr for his home, as it was - and is - the grandest city in the north. Spanning nearly 75 miles in each direction. Soon after the northern kingdom was established, a tight-nit group called the Trinity Alliance was also introduced. The kingdom of Cyr and the cities of Tonnbryck and Rosefall became the foundations of the north and grew to be powerhouses by controlling the north's most vital resources. Such as gold, wood and farmlands. Through the Trinity Alliance, the Trinity Guard was conceived. A stronghold made for the purpose of keeping back the centaurs of Centureen. A hateful kind who were banished from the realms of men. Cities * Cavernholt * Centureen (Outlawed) * Cyr, The Kingdom of * Emberek (Outlawed) * Rosefall * Thailyn * Titanshore * Tonnbryck Towns * Ironwick * Lanercoast * Marne * Maya's Peace * Oldcastle * Ritherhithe Villages * Deermont's Rest * Dovern * Lochton * Lunaris * Goldshear * Hawkwood * Maidenlake * Manyon's Fort (Separated from the State) * The Old Bush * Petal Hall * Scaleton * Summerlands * Westmead-by-the-Sea * Whistletree Strongholds * Blackthorn Guard - Protecting the realm from the Dead and Dying. * Fort Brexton - * Fort Wyther - * The Trinity Guard - Protecting the realm from the Centuars of Centureen. Other Landmarks * Petal Ridge: A long hillside covered in a hundred and more variations of Prunus trees. * The Jaw of Koloss: A curved mountain range said to be the lower jaw of the mythical beast known as Koloss. * The Black Crescent: A vast forest were all the plant life has turned as black as night. A powerful curse is believed to have been laid upon these lands by the Gods. * Ashes of Worefield: The lost village of Worefield, following the War of Chains. The Realm of Market Found between the Northern Realm and the Amaurosian Empire, the Realm of Market is separate from the Northern State, and thus adhere's to it's own laws. Some have taken to naming the realm, the Realm of Peace, due to the mystic power that watches over the realm - deterring violence by killing, with magical means, those who show anger while on the Market Realm's sand. Cities * Seyllenhaull Towns * Neversere * Marbleport The Amaurosian Empire Found to the east of the mainlands of Thear, the Amaurosian Empire originated in Amaurosis before expanding eastward to the Barren Isle. The main island is known as Amaurosis, an untamed tropical wilderness with dense jungles, sandy rivers ringed by mountains, volcanoes, and sheer escarpments. The region is hot, humid, and rainy throughout the year. The temperature regularly climbs as high as 35 degrees during the day and seldom falls below 20 degrees at night. A day without rain is rare, but rain varies from a steady mist to drenching downpours. Walls of mountains to the west, south and east shield the interior from the sea and view from sailors. The rivers are sluggish - making it difficult to determine which direction is upstream and which is down. The rivers pick up speed only where they fall over steep-sided gorges. The safest point of entry into the island is at the north at the port-city of Kuuma. A short road to the inner island offers opportunities to embark into the uncharted jungle. Along the entire region of Amaurosis, Kuuma is the only welcoming civilisations. Nuxvar and Nuxveer belong to rivalling groups of assassins who will murder any and all trespassers without asking questions. The rest of the peninsular is a breeding ground for blood-sucking, disease-bearing insects, monstrous reptiles, carnivorous birds and beasts of every variety, and murderous undead. Cities * Kuuma - of the Assassin Isles * Hailburn - of the Barren Isle Towns * Nuxvar - of the Assassin Isles * Nuxveer - of the Assassin Isles * Ula'ree - of the Assassin Isles * Whiteash - of the Barren Isle Villages All of the villages in the Assassin Isles are officially namless - though locally they are given unofficial names - and their locations are completely unknown due to the regions chaotic landscape. Other Landmarks * The Bleeding Mountains: A huge expanse of volcanic mountains that constantly bleed, spewing out magma and ash. * The Ruins of Zutha - locally known as Omu The South Before the First War, King Cyn Waymere had called the southern realm his home. Born in the city that would later be named Waymere, he grew up a slave as did all of Man. After splitting Thear into four realms, the First King held onto the one he called home and became known as the King of the South and Protector of the Southern Realm. The Frozen War: 2E 253 The Frozen War came to an end in Fire's Height of 2E 253. Following the dispersing of the Darkness spell that kept the Far Southern realm frozen in darkness, the realm was merged - at the King of the South's decree - with the Southern Realm. Cities * Calkyan * Grayfall * Quane * Rockworth * Sunborne * Waymere, The Kingdom of Towns * Godspear * South's End * Tirth * Woodwald Villages * Amberly * Brice * Maygrove * Mellington * Redbrook * Smallstone * Watersong * Whywick Strongholds * Black's Edge * Cynwood Bridge * Deadlight's Heart * Morwall Gate * Nightspear * Tarfyre's Watch Other Landmarks * The Fallen Halo: A mountain range in the shape of a colossal ring. * The Noose: A river that curves into the shape of a noose. * Ape's Lake: A huge lake that mimics the shape of an ape's head. * The Three Eyes: Three large lakes in close proximity to one another. The lands that encase them suggest that they were once one massive lake long ago. The Far South The Far South, more recently known as the 'Realm of Frozen Night,' was given to House Azmeren when Thear was divided into its four realms by the First King in 2E 22. Once densely covered with plant and animal life, the Far South quickly became a staple in food production. Trading in both the northern and southern realms in meat, vegetables, fruits, herbs. Crops like wheat and corn. Fabrics such as wool and leather. But it seemed that fate had other plans for the aspiring realm. Over a hundred years passed as the far-southern crown was passed down from the first Azmeren to the second, and there shortly after to the third. Alal Azmeren became the third king of the Far South on 2E 117 and it was three years later when the Crawlers invaded. Pre-2E 120 Cities - Pre - 2E 120 * Azral * Kazmerel * Laaq * Rezverel Towns - Pre - 2E 120 * Baneesh * Hulroon * Lezaral * Velabrier Pre-2E 253 Other Landmarks- Post - 2E 253 * Ashes of Azral * Ashes of Kazmerel * Ashes of Laaq * Ashes of Rezverel * Ashes of Baneesh * Ashes of Hulroon * Ashes of Lezaral * Ashes of Velabrier * The Dagger * Trepid Spine * Dead Bridge * The Unnamed Strongholds The Isles of Pyme The Sunshine Isles (as they are also known), was discovered in 2E 37 by a scholar named Numarious Fongle. The islands are rich in colour and spice, fruits and gold, tits and wine. Cities * Donra * Greatfox